Only One Direction to Go In
by Sarah Jo Dantess
Summary: The band One Direction gets a dance coach. Follow their story with her from the X Factor to the future fame. Humor, friendship, trials, romance, FUN.
1. Chapter 1

**Only ****One Direction to Go In  
**

* * *

**By: Sarah Jo Dantess  
**

* * *

~Intro~

* * *

I might tell you my story from my perspective, but then it might be too biased. I don't even really understand it all yet, to be honest! All I know is that it's a very _good_ story. So, you'll hear it from the point of view of _ours, mine, his, their(s),_ _no one's,_ or _everyone's.  
_Oh, sorry. You probably don't know me. You might know my name, or seen me on a few interviews. Heck, I've even made it to TV! Whaddup! I'm still in shock that I even got as far as I did in the first place. My name is Charlotte Sizemore. I was 17 when all of this started, but now I'm getting pretty close to 21, and I'm excited to be old! Who knows what could happen the rest of the time?  
Anyway, I love to dance, as you'll find out in the story is very obvious. I love life! What's not to love about it? Well, never mind. There are several things, I'm sure. Like _finals_, for example. I mean, honestly. Is there any other way to assess what I'm learning in college now? Plus I'm working on this at the same time, and...  
-_**Charlotte Sizemore  
**_

Hey everyone, sorry about that little interruption there! Charlotte has this tendency to babble when she talks about things that annoy her! It's kind of cute, really, you know, she just...  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

HEY! Louis, have I taught you nothing about how rude it is to interrupt people? Please, you're supposed to be the oldest member of One Direction, although this argument is about to go nowhere because I don't believe being older automatically makes you more mature...clearly...  
And drawing from your earlier conclusions, I could babble about you for hours now because, frankly, you're annoying me._  
**-Charlotte Sizemore**_

Would you two quit it? You're supposed to be letting Charlotte introduce the bloody story, Louis. Just let her talk, for Pete's sakes!  
And Charlotte...we all love your sass, I promise, but this is certainly not the place for it. Please get on with it. No more interruptions from either of you, got that?  
**_-Liam_ _Payne_**

Yeah, okay, thanks, Liam. Glad to know _one_ of you boys is mature around here. As I was saying, I'm...  
_**-Charlotte Sizemore  
**_

_One _of us is mature? Just _ONE_, Charlotte? Ouch! How could you say such a thing when I'm on this page, too?  
**_-Zayn_ _Malik_**

Yeah, Charley! How could you not acknowledge my incredibly mature gentlemanliness?  
_**-Harry Styles  
**_

Ay, caramba...  
HARRY, oh my gosh, how many times have I told you not to call me that?_  
**-Charlotte Sizemore  
**_

Zayn, Harry, come on guys! Are you for real? Did you not hear what Liam just said? Aye, you're both just as bad as Louis, just please let the lovely lady finish speaking! I, for one, find her words to be quite...  
**_-Niall Horan_**

NIALL!  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

NIALL!  
_**-Harry Styles**_

Oh, so now you're a copycat, eh, Harry?  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Oh, so now you're a copycat, eh -  
_**-Harry Styles**_

Okay, really, Harry, that's not funny.  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Okay, really, Harry, that's not -  
_**-Harry Styles**_

Harry...  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Har -  
_**-Harry Styles**_

Stop it, you're stealing my purely hilarious bit!  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Stop it, you're stealing my purely hilar -  
_**-Harry Styles**_

Louis is the coolest and I am a nerd.  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Louis is the coolest and I am a nerd!  
_**-Harry Styles**_

YEAH, you are! Ha.  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Wait a - _HEY!  
__**-Harry Styles**_

Oh, hi there!  
**_-Louis Tomlinson_**

Ugh. No, I didn't mean 'hey,' like 'he-e-e-e-e-y,' I meant 'hey,' like 'HEY! You fool, I'm going to cook you!'  
_**-Harry Styles**_

No, no! Take Kevin!  
**_-Louis__ Tomlinson_**

You're dawdling, Louis. Get out of my kitchen!  
**_-Harry Styles_**

_LARRY WILLIAM EDWARD STYLINSON!  
**-Charlotte Sizemore**_

See? I told you! You could've just let her finish!  
**_-Liam__ Payne_**

Oh, you two are in trouble now! She used the mashup AND the middle names! Ha ha ha ha!  
**_-Niall Horan  
_**  
Okay, vas happenin' now?  
**_-Zayn__ Malik_**

Ugh. Never mind with this introduction, you guys. It's turning out to be a mess...purely us, though, isn't it, boys? For the nearly four years I've known all of you, we've never seemed to get anywhere with anything whatsoever unless we're in the studio. How about let's just start the story?  
**_-Charlotte Sizemore_**

That's actually a great idea. Who's down?  
**_-Harry Styles_**

Same here! And from the others!  
_**-Niam and Layn**_

How very cute. Ha ha ha guys how difficult of a time is the editor going to have putting all this together?  
_**-Charlotte** **Sizemore**  
_  
I think this must be the dumbest introduction in all of history. What if the editor left it all here for the world to see? Ha ha.  
**_-Zayn Malik_**

How embarrassing!**_  
-Louis Tomlinson  
_**

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Okay, here we go!**_  
-Charlotte Sizemore_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my awesome readers!**_

_**Thanks to Fishpuppy for saying my first chapter of this story was hilarious, first of all! I love making people laugh and I hope you all find the rest of this story VERY funny.**_

_**This is just a quick announcement. Under 'Guidelines' on this website, it tells the authors to post all their stories about non-fiction characters on their sister site, . I just wanted to tell all of you that that is where this story will be from now on, because I really don't want my account on here to get shut down or anything. Here's the link to my profile on FictionPress: .com/u/840001/Sarah_Jo_Dantess**_

_**This story should be up in a couple of days, when my publishing starts functioning. Please subscribe on that website or I'll send a notice through this story.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading this, guys! Check out my other fanfictions, as well! There are some I'm writing for Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and I've got plenty more ideas that are sure to pour from my keyboard to your screen! Happy reading!**_

_**-Sarah Jo Dantess**_


End file.
